Enemies Collide
by Megzzerr
Summary: Jacob Black is with Renesmee and feels like part of the family, but what happens when he starts to fall for Mia James the newest addition to the Cullen Coven and has to stay in Alaska with her alone until the Volturi leave? Jacob/Nessie/Oc Review!


**_Hey guys I'm back with another Twilight story, it's not my best and the end is really rushed well i think it is. I just had to finish it before I lost total interest. It's not as bad as I'm making it sound I PROMISE. It's a Jacob/Oc/Nessie story. Disclaimer-I own the oc Mia and her parents. Everything else is owned by Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

So here I was in The Cullen's "holiday" house up in Alaska, The Volturi had come to check on Bella, Edward and Nessie and they ordered me to bring the newest member of their family here for her safety, well they didn't order me, I offered since I had become close to her, and if the Volturi found out there was another hybrid they would surely kill her or take her away. I sat there wondering how things were going back in Forks, were the pack ok? Were the Cullen's ok? Would we be ok?

"You need to relax Jake, they'll all be fine, 9 Vamps,, 7 Werewolves, they have this under control and they wont find out about me ." The newest member of the Cullen's said while she watched TV throwing her legs on the couch.

This new Cullen….. Her name was Mia, Mia James, half Leech half human, sixteen years old, same age as Nessie. Her father a Vampire, her mother a Human. Both killed by the Volturi two years ago, her parents had money, lots of it in fact, she lived in their house in the mountains all by herself up until ten moths ago. She looked after herself, learned how to fight and survive and eventually found the Cullen's. They took her in immediately, turns out Carlisle knew her mother, she worked voluntarily at the hospital during the weekends but he never knew much about her.

Supposedly they had told her they were going to die, but she had to live, they told her to run and never look back, the Volturi had finally found out that a cold one had fallen for a human but they never found out about the couples child Mia, so they made sure she got out alive, well half alive, she ran and ran and kept running until she could no longer move her legs. When she came back the next day her parents were dead, she didn't see bodies but the minute she stepped into the house she saw the whole thing, see that was her power, well one of them. Mia can sometimes see events that took place in the past at one touch of a piece of furniture that was there at that time, but she eventually learned how to only use it when needed. She was also the fasted of the Cullen's and nobody could read her mind, so that damn Cullen couldn't get into her head..

I remember the first day I saw her, I had been away visiting family with my father in Boston for a week, when I was driving up to the Cullen's house, she was outside fixing Edwards Volvo, bastard was too full of pride to ask me, I didn't know who she was, I thought she was some mechanic, because I hadn't been informed that there was a new member of the family, they usually told me these kind of things, since I was considered family after all now. As I got out of the car and went to introduce myself to her I noticed her two tattoo's one on the end of her back, it was her family emblem, and one on the side of her neck saying "bite me" I smiled at that if only she knew what the Cullen's were, but she obviously did, she was wearing a white slipknot tank top, light jeans with a studded black belt and converse. Her hair a chestnut brown, she looked like a bad-ass chick.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey." I said happily. She bounced up and hit her head of the bonnet.

"Son of a….. " She said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh god that was my fault, I'm sorry." I said as she leaned against the Volvo.

She laughed… like an angel.

"It's ok, I'm fine, didn't hurt that much." She said finally taking her hand from her head.

"You must be Jacob?" She smiled.

"Yep, that's me… and you are?" I questioned.

"I'm Mia, Mia James, well actually Mia Cullen now, that's my new name." she sighed.

"You mean you're a……" I was interrupted.

"Vampire?…. Half" She nodded. I was shocked she smelled so sweet, not like the others.

"I didn't even realise." I said, she smiled.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked as she closed the bonnet.

"All my life, my Mother was human, my Father was a vampire, they fell in love, had me and were killed by the Volturi for loving each other." She said quietly.

"How come they didn't kill you?" I asked, I found it odd they spared her life.

"They don't even know I exist, my parents knew they were coming, they couldn't stop it, but they knew the Volturi never knew about me, so I had a chance to get out, they burned all my belongings and my pictures and told me to run. I came back the next day and they were dead, my mother had told me to find a family called the Cullen's, that they too were vegetarian vampires who would take me in, I was reluctant at first, decided I could take care of myself and for ten months I did, but being alone can turn out to be unbearable. I stayed on my own up until five days ago, lived in that house by myself, and then I finally found Carlisle and his family, and My Mother was right they took me right in without question." She said putting a hand through her long brown hair. She was a strong girl I could see that, but so much pain was there too.

"So you don't eat….people?" I asked, she laughed.

"Eww god no! I've never tasted blood, people or animal, I eat actual food, that's the awesome thing about being half human, I can eat cheeseburgers." She laughed.

I laughed at her. "Cheeseburgers are my favourite, so how'd you know I was Jacob?"

"Tall, Tanned, walks around topless." I just assumed it was you. Plus the weather is crap, so I guessed only a guy that turns into a wolf would be topless." She said.

"Ah you know about that, so I guess you heard blondie saying, dog, mutt and…" She interrupted me.

"Butt munch" She added laughing.

"Ah that's a new one."

"Well, I think I'll stick with Jacob or Jake." She replied happily.

"You're not bothered I'm a Werewolf?" I asked, she nodded her head.

"Why…. Should I be, I mean from what I hear you don't eat people either, and I've already met Quil and Embry there so love-able." She said.

"I'm only gone a couple of days and I've missed a lot, but yeah their great. That's a beautiful necklace." I said pointing to the pendant around her neck.

"Oh thanks, It was my Mom's it's the only thing I have of hers." She sighed.

"Well it's beautiful." I smiled.

"So I hear you're with Renesmee!" She smirked, as If half felt sorry for me.

"Meh, Kind of, were seeing where it's going, Carlisle kind of set it up." I said.

"Ok then, I better go inside." She said straightening herself up.

"Wait, hold up a minute, why are you going in now?" I questioned going after her.

"Well, it's just Renesmee and Myself don't really see eye to eye. She doesn't like the fact that the attention has been on me and not her for the past couple of days, I've always hated attention…. I like privacy, but Renesmee really hates me for some reason, it's like she thinks I'm a threat, I've tried to talk to her but she doesn't say much back so I figure I don't owe her anything anyway." She sighed.

"Yeah that sounds like Nessie." I admitted, she did like attention, she was a spoiled child, got everything she ever wanted, never had to earn anything, yet I was with her.

"Anyway she's been looking out the top window for sometime now, so I'm gonna go inside, before she kills you for talking to me." She said.

"Look, I don't really care if she doesn't like me talking to you." I said as she walked away.

"Really?"

"Nope! I don't know what her problem is but it's not mine, and since you love cheeseburgers as much as I do, we've gotta go to the best diner in the world sometime!" She laughed

"Jake, have you ever been to another diner?" She questioned.

I began to think. "That's not the point!" I smiled as she went inside.

***END FLASHBACK***

I sat on the arm chair across from her, trying to focus on the screen but my eyes kept trailing to her, Myself and Mia and become close, she was my best friend as well as Quil and Embry the four of us hung out all the time. She was just sitting there in lounge pants and a t-shirt but she was beautiful…. Even more so than Alice, Rosalie, Bella and dare I say Nessie combined, there was just something about her that I loved so much, she understood me, I understood her, she listened to me more than Nessie did, got me more than Nessie did, but it was Nessie that I was with not Mia, I had to remember that. Mia was everything I always wanted in a girlfriend good humoured, smart, sexy, beautiful, goofy, loved my friends, Nessie didn't tick all those boxes, yes she too was beautiful… extremely beautiful but she didn't like my friends, they were "too immature" for her liking but Mia loved them and they in return loved her. She was goofy like them, didn't care if she made a fool of herself, that's what I liked best about her. Nessie liked having me to herself, she liked being the centre of attention, and although I thought she would eventually open up to Mia, she never did, she went so far as to telling me she, "hated that girl" one night while we were sitting on the couch. I didn't know what to say to her, once Nessie's mind was made up nothing would change it. I wanted to end things with Nessie for a while, but how could I, The Cullen's were like family to me, I loved Nessie of course, but not that kind of love, It just wasn't there, Yes I thought she was beautiful and I was happy with her, until Mia came along and changed it all, If you hadn't guessed by now, I've imprinted on her, and I cant bring myself to tell her. Imprinting was supposed to be rare, none of the others have Imprinted except Sam, he said I should tell her, that it's her I'm supposed to be with but how can I tell her, it would tear the Cullen's apart. I never thought I'd find my soul mate, none of us did, my father said it was so rare, that's why I was dating Nessie, because there was only little change of finding the one, but I had found her, it's as if she came looking for me.

Finally I realised I'd been staring at Mia for several minutes without blinking, and now she too was looking at me, ah crap she caught me.

"What's up Jake?"

"Wha….. Um nothing, everything's fine." I said quickly.

"Yeah, right!" She smiled.

"I'm telling the truth!" I defended myself.

"You Jacob Black are a horrible liar!" She laughed. God her laugh….it was mesmerizing.

"I'm hungry, you wanna go into town and get a bite to eat?" I asked, she thought for a second.

"No, I'll stay here." She said standing up and going for the refrigerator.

"Oh, well I'm not going then." I said about to sit down, before she ran over holding my hands and pushing her body close to mine. Almost trying to push me out.

"Jake, don't be stupid I'll be ok, I can hear your stomach growl, go get a cheeseburger." She laughed. Now, I wasn't feeling hungry at all, Her body was on mine, god damn hormones! Everything was telling me to go for it, but I couldn't she didn't want this, she's never given me a sign, I couldn't have her, yeah I imprinted on her but I had Nessie, and Mia finally had a family. She was looking straight at me, her beautiful eyes on me. I was frustrated now, I wanted to kiss her so badly, wanted so badly to take her to the bedroom and do what I pleased with her. _Oh God Jake, her hands are on your chest, quick think of something disgusting, Um, Edward and Bella making out, Um, Jasper and Emmett making out, QUIL'S BARE NAKED ASS!!!!! Yep that one sure did it!_

I shivered at the last thought "Um, ok I'll be back soon." I said and she finally released me. Was she stupid, I wasn't going to leave her here on her own, there was food in the house I'd eat something later, I just needed to get out of there so I wouldn't jump on her. I knew she could handle herself, she was one hell of a fighter, but I would never leave her, not now. I stood back from the house watching her happily. She sat back down on the couch leaving her hair out of the bun it had been, I always preferred her hair down, she knew that too. Suddenly she left the room and went into her bedroom, I went around to that window, she was opening drawers taking out clothes, her pyjamas. She began taking off her top, and I looked away and backed off, you have no idea how hard it was to stop watching her. I needed to go for a run.

I phased but didn't go too far, I stayed around the grounds just in case.

"_Wasssup Jake!!" Quil said. He was obviously in wolf form, it was his night to patrol._

"_Shut up Dude." Embry said this time._

"_Hey guys! How's everything going.?" I asked._

"_Everything's fine, the weird leeches in velvet are gone, everything went well, no fight or anything." Quil said._

"_That's awesome, so they don't know about Mia??" _

"_They don't have a clue! Jake, Mia's our girl we weren't gonna let those freaks at her, even Paul was adamant about that! And they don't know about you and Renesmee either." Embry said in a lower tone._

"_Yeah Paul gets on with Mia, he's like a brother to her."_

"_She better prefer us!" They said together._

"_She does guys she never stops talking about you!" I laughed._

"_Good!" They agreed._

"_Now come home soon, we miss you guys!" Quil said._

"_We'll be home when we get the call from the Cullen's."_

"_Jeez Jakey boy I'm surprised you're running, you left her alone!" Embry said shocked._

"_No I'm on the grounds still, I had to get out!" I said._

"_She's finally getting to you huh?" Embry questioned._

"_She's just beautiful and hot, It's just so hard for me not to be able to have her, she was meant for me!" I complained._

"_Well I think she needs to know." Quil said._

"_What If I tell her and I ruin everything, or If I tell her and she wants me, the Cullen's wont like it, I'll ruin her chance of a family with them. And what if she doesn't want me, I ruin our friendship I couldn't handle that. I cant lose her guys" I said._

"_I don't know Jake, you gotta do what your hearts telling you, She like's you more than you think." Quil said._

"_And how would you know that." I asked._

"_Ugh, you were meant for each other, she would do anything for you Jake, I see the way she looks at you, she looks at you differently from everyone else. She loves you just as much as you love her." He said to which Embry agreed,_

"_Now get in there and tell her, Quil out!" He shouted._

"_You're so lame dude!" Embry laughed._

"_Am not."_

"_Are too."_

"_Am not." _

"_Are too."_

"_Goodbye losers." I laughed._

"_Losers??" They said together._

"_I'm not a loser." Quil said._

"_Yes you are." Embry said._

"_Are not."_

"_Are too." _

"_Are not."_

"_Are too."_

I couldn't take it anymore, Seth was more mature than those two sometimes! When I went back into the house the living room was empty.

"Mia!!!" I shouted.

No answer.

"Mi? Mia where are you?" I said walking through the house. I reached her room and there she was…. Crying on the floor in a black tank top and grey shorts.

"Mia, what's wrong, what's happened." I asked taking a seat beside her. She placed her phone beside her.

"It was Carlisle, they said we can come home." She said.

"That's a good thing right?" I asked, she didn't look happy about the news at all.

"I guess." Is all she managed to say.

"Mia why are you crying?" I asked.

"Jake, do you remember that necklace I was wearing the first day we met?"

"Your Mom's necklace? Yeah what about it?" I said putting an arm around her.

"Renesmee broke it by "accident" tonight, Carlisle just told me." She said crying again.

"Oh Mia, I'm sorry." I said hugging her that necklace meant a lot to her, it was the thing she had left of her Mom and Nessie had damaged it.

"Why does she hate me so much Jake! I never did one thing to her!" She said crying in my arms. She was the only one of them that could actually cry, She was more human than Vampire.

"I don't understand Nessie sometimes, I don't know what her problem is." I said holding her.

She stood up. "I know what her problem she's a spoilt little brat who's never had to go through any pain In her life, because she gets paraded with gifts everyday in her damn life just to keep her happy!!"

"Mia, shh calm down." I said standing up.

"No Jake! she knew it was the only thing I had left of my mother and she had to break it!!" She screamed.

I hugged her again.

"Come on Mia, we'll sort it out when we go home." I said wiping her tears.

"I'm not going back there." She said.

"What, come on don't be silly." I Said.

"I'm not Jake, I cant take her anymore, she's so cruel and heartless, I'm moving out of there." She said.

"Mia please, you don't mean that." I said nervously, I knew she meant it, Mia wouldn't change her mind fast.

"I do mean it Jake. I hate her so much, she's so horrible to me, and I'd kick her ass if she wasn't your girlfriend." She shouted.

"Mia, you cant leave, what about The Pack, they love you." I said, I was worried now, I couldn't lose her.

"I love them too, but I cant stay there anymore."

"So you're just gonna leave, leave your family, your friends."

"Jake, they're not my family, I don't stay around for them, I stay around for, look forget I said anything." She said walking into the bathroom drying her eyes. I stood still waiting for her to come out, I needed to know why she was staying in Forks.

"Why are you staying around….?" I questioned.

She didn't answer, she just walked into the living room leaning against the fireplace.

"Mia….. Tell me."

She bit her finger nervously.

"Just forget it." She said quickly throwing her hands in the air.

"Mia, I'll get it out of you eventually." I said, I wanted to see her smile again, so I knew how. I smirked at her.

"Jacob Black don't even think about it…."

"What?"

"Tickling me, I know that look!" She said backing away.

"What, I don't have a look." I said coming closer to her.

"Jake don't please!" She said running around the table as I chased her.

"No I'm gonna chase you until you tell me why you're staying around!" She began throwing pillows at my head.

"Mia, that doesn't hurt Idiot." I laughed so instead she threw a shoe.

"Ok, that was at my head and it hurt!" I said finally catching her.

She elbowed me as I tickled her stomach.

"Jacob Black Quit it now!" She said half laughing half shouting.

"No way, not until you tell me why?" I said holding her in my arms as she tried to wiggle out.

"No, it doesn't matter." She said as I lifted her up taking her off her feet.

"It matters to me." I whispered in her ear as I fell onto the couch with her in my arms.

We were breathing heavily from running and fighting, and now I had her on the couch her body under mine, she looked at me, but I couldn't move, my eyes were planted on her, on her body on her beauty, Her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Mia, I'll ask once more, why do you stay around, if it's not for the Cullen's then for who?" I asked again.

"Ok Jake you wanna know who I stay around for?" She said quietly.

"I do." I nodded.

"I stay in Forks for you Jake…"

"For me Mia?" I asked again.

She nodded. "You're my best friend Jake, you and the rest of the Pack, I feel at home when I'm with you, I feel safe, I feel happy, I love the Cullen's and I do picture them as family, distant family but You and the Pack….. I consider you as my real family, if it wasn't for you Jacob Black, I don't know where I'd be or what I'd be doing you keep me sane." She said smiling.

I smiled at her and wiped her hair out of her face. She stayed for me, did she feel what I felt for her everyday since our eyes met?

She smiled at me once more and I realised I hadn't gotten off of her yet. As we finally sat up properly on the couch she rested her head against the arm of the couch and slowly began drifting to sleep. I wanted to tell her there, tell her everything, how much I loved her, how I imprinted on her, how we were made for each other but for right now, I decided to wait, tell Nessie first, tell the rest of the Cullen's that I just couldn't be with Renesmee anymore but that I would always love her as a sister. I was grateful we had never slept together or went anywhere near that far, I would have felt like I was taking something from her that wasn't mine to take, Nessie would find someone, like the others had, like I had. I had found my soul mate, she was an angel… asleep on the couch lying so gracefully the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life and hopefully one day soon she would be mine, hopefully she would want me. She obviously liked me enough because she was staying in Forks for me, I smiled when I thought of that, Mia was staying for me, I was such a big part of her life, like she was in mine, but I didn't tell her that yet. I would wait. Suddenly after my day dreaming she began shifting uncomfortably on the couch, trying to push me off In her sleep so she could get her comfort. I scooted over a little giving her more space which she happily took. I closed my eyes for a second thinking of tonight's events, Mia saying she would leave once we got home, I truly hope she didn't mean it, I don't think I could live without seeing her face everyday, I would go with her even if she didn't want me to, I would follow her. The thought of Mia being on her own scared me more than anyone could guess, she had been alone before and thinking of her like that made me unhappy, knowing no one was there for her when she needed someone. I promised myself I would be that person to care of her. And I plan on keeping it.

Finally I decided to turn off the TV and carry her to her room, she was so tired and I didn't want to wake her. I took her bridal style in my arms, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I opened the door and placed her on the bed. Sitting with her taking in her beauty as she slept, suddenly she began to move and she looked at me.

"Jake?" She said as I kept looking at her.

"Mia?"

"Mmmhmm?" She said sleepily.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me?" I asked placing a hand on her cheek.

She smiled at me and placed her hand on the hand that had been touching her cheek. "I promise." She said rubbing my knuckles with her thumb, snuggling hers face into my hand more. I smiled at her promise, she better keep it cause god knows I'll hold her to it. I felt her dose off again so I decided to get up and head to my room. As I got off the bed she whispered.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Mi?" I said.

"Stay with me tonight, I'm cold." She said patting the bed with her eyes still closed.

I swallowed hard. Stay in the same bed with her, God I hope I can control myself. There was no way I was refusing her my heat, I could warm a freezer, and if it was warmth she needed I would give it to her anytime. I turned off the light and took my t-shirt off and threw it on the floor, deciding to leave my sweat pants on I slid under the sheets staying to my own side, but suddenly her body pressed to mine, her back to my chest. She wasn't trying anything she was just trying to get the heat, being half vampire meant she could feel heat and was less cold than the others. She sighed with happiness as I lay still not wanting to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. Then I felt her hands touch my arms and bring them around her waist to her stomach, so they would keep her front warm. I gulped as my hands went over her bare stomach, as her tank top had went a tiny bit up from her tossing and turning. I felt her shiver at my touch and that alone gave me Goosebumps all over my own body.

"I promise I wont tell Nessie that you're my space heater." She said giggling. I grinned.

"Thanks Mia, means a lot." I said lying I couldn't give a damn if she told Nessie, this is where I had dreamt of her being for so long, being in my arms, and mine alone. Suddenly I realised I was rubbing her stomach and I stopped myself. I hadn't realised I was doing it but she didn't seem to mind.

"Night Jake." She said squeezing my hand lightly.

"Night Mia." I said kissing her forehead and suddenly she was asleep in my arms again. _"__I love you." _I whispered in her ear and then I too fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I turned over expecting to see Mia in the bed, but she wasn't there, I stood up and rubbed my head. "Mia!" I yelled.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back. I glanced into the kitchen

"What are you doing." I asked as she played with the spatula in her hand.

"I made breakfast." She said smiling.

"Sweet!" I grinned, as she handed me a plate full of food. Mia was my favourite cook, she was awesome when it came to cooking.

"So I got a call from Esme a while ago." She said while taking a bite of her toast.

"Oh yeah?" I said with my mouth full, she laughed.

"She said Carlisle won some award, like Doctor of the year, or something, so there's a party in his honour in Forks tonight so we have to been home extra early cause he wants us there." She said.

"Sure, we'll head whenever you're ready." I said finishing of the rest of the food.

"Well I'm ready now, I've showered and packed so let me just clean this up and we'll go." She said taking my plate.

"Mia you cooked, I'll clean." I said taking the plate from her hand. She laughed and put her hands up in defeat.

"If you insist Mr. Black."

Within twenty minutes we were on the road heading back to Fork's in the Rabbit. I was happy to be seeing the Pack and my Dad but I could have stayed there with her forever.

"I cant wait to see Quil and Embry!!" She said happily.

"Yeah I've missed them a lot." I admitted, they were my brothers and were with me through everything. I loved how Mia loved them too, she would do anything for those guys and they would do the same for her in return.

"So you looking forward to the party?" I asked her, she shrugged.

"Oh yeah, a party with the Forks population…..sounds terrific!" She said sarcastically. We stopped off to get lunch, then we drove again and we fought over radio stations and CD'S and eventually Mia feel asleep but woke up because she had promised to entertain me while I drove her ass home!

A few hours later we were home and I dropped her at the Cullen's residence. I decided against going in, since I would have to go home get ready and check on Billy.

"So I'll see you at the party later?" I questioned. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I said smiling.

She shrugged. "Just for going to Alaska with me, being my heater last night and for just being you." She said chuckling.

"No problem." I said chuckling.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Mia." I said as she slid out of the car and ran into the house. I had a huge grin on my face as I pulled away from the drive, I noticed Nessie glaring out the window but I acted like I hadn't seen. I was mad at her for breaking Mia's necklace and I couldn't stand to look at her right now, then again I had to admit it was partly because of the guilt I was feeling that I would be leaving her soon whether or not Mia actually wanted me. If I couldn't be with her, then I wouldn't be with anyone else. I could still smell her scent in the Rabbit, and It made me smile but then made my heart sore at the sudden realisation that she wasn't here with me anymore. I only left her house and I already missed her. I was happy to be seeing Billy, I needed to tell him I had imprinted. I entered the res and pulled into our house a few minutes later, getting my bags from the car and throwing them in the hall.

"Dad, I'm home!" I shouted making my way through the house searching for him..

"In here Jake!" Billy shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey Dad!" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Jake how was Alaska?" He said throwing me a soda.

I stopped to think about last night, how I had Mia in my arms in her bed, just lying there with her. God I wished I was back in Alaska!

"It was awesome!" I said grinning, he wouldn't know I was talking about Mia, I could have been talking about the scenery, the animals or just the place in general.

"That good huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah it was, we had a good time!" I admitted.

"Yeah the boys told me everything went fine with the Volturi at the Cullen's with no problems and that you were coming home today for Carlisle's award ceremony." He said as I took a seat across from him at the table.

"I could have stayed there longer." I said taking a sip.

"Really? I though you'd be dying to see Renesmee?" He said grinning.

"Yeah I saw her at the house, she was looking out the window, I'll see her tonight." I said, I wouldn't be excited to see her at all, it was Mia I couldn't wait to see, I hated being apart from her now.

"You'll see her tonight?" He laughed.

"What, why are you laughing." I asked confused as he kept chuckling.

"Jake son, you'll see that girl for all of five minutes! We both know it'll be Mia you'll be with all night, you, Quil and Embry! Plus I approve more of Mia anyway, she's nicer and the boys love her death. And I don't think I need to tell you how much you love her do I Jacob?" He chuckled. I looked up surprised, he knew how I felt?

"What do you mean Dad?" I asked curious at this point.

"Jake ever since Mia arrived to Forks you've forgotten all about Renesmee, she's a distant memory, I haven't seen her in La Push for weeks! I see Mia everyday… not that I mind she's the best girl I know! I think you're falling for this girl Jake and I think she feels the same, I've seen the way she looks at you, she adores you and the guys, hell she spends more time in La Push than she does with her family." He said smiling at me. I chose now as the time I would tell him.

"Dad I need to tell you something."

"Well spit it out, don't tell me you crashed the Rabbit Jake!" He said.

"No, nothing like that, it's about Mia." I said sighing.

"What is it, is she ok, is something wrong?" He questioned nervously.

"Dad, I imprinted on her, I imprinted on Mia." I said finally admitting it to him.

"You imprinted?" He said looking shocked.

I nodded once more.

"I've known for a while, I told Sam described my feelings and he confirmed it."

"Well son I'm thrilled! You know I love Mia, she's a good kid! Everyone of the Pack likes her, so when are you gonna tell her?" He asked and I paused and shrugged.

"I don't know Dad, I want to tell her I do, but I cant take her away from the Cullen's, but I just lover her so much, I could have stayed in Alaska with her forever." I said placing my hands on my head.

"Jacob, she's supposed to be with you, designed for you, made for you, she's your soul mate, she'll always have you. The Cullen's will understand eventually It cant be helped that you imprinted on her, it is fate." My Dad explained, I had heard it before from Sam, but it still didn't make it easy.

I decided to take a quick nap before getting ready I was pretty exhausted from the drive home, I fell onto my bed and slept, and all I could dream about was Mia.

***MIA POV***

As I waved goodbye to Jake I felt… alone. To be honest when I wasn't with the pack I felt alone. I laughed at that. I should be a werewolf, not a vampire. I don't know why I loved them so much but I did, and nothing would change that… ever. When I was opening the door I saw Renesmee looking out the window at Jake and then at me. I still didn't understand why she hated me, but I didn't care anymore. I entered the house to be greeted by Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, they were my favourite family members. They adored me and I loved them too, each one of them gave me a hug. I never talk to Edward or Bella, I guess because Renesmee hates me they don't have much time for me either. After I congratulated Carlisle about his award, I ran upstairs and threw my stuff on the bed. I was so tired, I had showered this morning so I decided to sleep, as I slid into bed, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said planting my head on the silk pillow.

"Hey Mia!" Alice said hopping into the room.

"Hey Alice!" I said smiling at her patting the bed, inviting her take to a seat.

"You tired from the trip?" She asked taking a seat on the bed.

"You have no idea Alice!" I said laughing.

"Was Jacob good to you, he didn't leave you alone or anything did he?" She asked.

I chuckled thinking of Jake. "Jake was amazing to me, he refused to leave my side, he's so protective, I just felt so safe and secure all the time Alice, he made things so easy" I said smiling.

She smiled. "That's great Mia, we all really missed you here, well I'll let you get some sleep." She said hugging me and skipped out the door to find Jasper. I fell asleep. Fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly I saw Jacob and I smiled, he began running towards me but then he was speared to the ground by a vampire. He kept punching Jacob, and as I tried to run, I couldn't, I was being held back by Renesmee. "Stop, please stop!!!!!" I shouted. Suddenly the vampire looked at me, it was Edward. Edward was killing Jacob, why I didn't know, but seeing him in pain killed me. Finally I got out of Renesmee's hold, I don't know why she was letting her father kill Jake but she just stood there smiling at his pain. I ran to Jake and threw myself on the ground shielding Jake, so Edward would stop. "Edward please stop!" I begged as Edward smirked at me. "Why?, What is this mutt to you?" He asked looking smug. "He's my friend Edward please, he doesn't deserve this!" I said rubbing Jake's head. "He's your friend? Lies! Tell me why you really want me to spear his life. He said grabbing my arm, as I stood up. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You know what I'm talking about Mia, don't hide it anymore, tell me the truth, tell Nessie the truth!" I said nothing and began to cry. "Fine!" He shouted. "Have it your way!" Edward spat and took out a knife and placed it at Jake's throat. "No Edward don't!!!!!" I shouted pushing him away from Jake. "Why Mia, tell me what I want to hear or I'll kill him, like I killed Embry & Quil!!" I cried again, he had killed my best friends. "Tell me Mia!!!!" I screamed. "Because I love him! I'm in love with Jacob!" I said crying on the ground lying beside Jake. Renesmee looked at me and tossed me across the forest. I saw them beside Jake as he tried to stand up to save me, but Edward had put the knife through Jacob's stomach and slit his throat. "JACOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as his lifeless body fell to the ground. They began to laugh as I cried on the muddy ground. They came closer to me and I gave up. "My life isn't worth living anymore, everyone I love is dead, so just kill me." I said. "Oh but Mia, we were never going to kill you, we just wanted to ruin your life." They said in unity as they walked away. I ran to Jake's body, his face bloody and bruised. "Please Jake, wake up, I need you, I love you….. I love you." I whispered. Suddenly I was awakened by Alice.

"Mia, Mia! What's wrong are you ok, I heard you screaming, oh my god you're on fire!" She said rubbing my forehead.

"Where's Jacob?!" I shouted.

"Jacob? Mia, he's at home." She said as I sat up.

"No, no he's not Alice, he's dead!!" I said crying into her arms.

"Shh, Mia it's ok, you were dreaming, you need to calm down, Jake's fine, you're fine." She said hugging me.

"Oh Alice, it was horrible, I thought he was dead, I dreamt Edward and Renesmee killed him." I said wiping my eyes.

"What Mia, why would they kill Jacob?" She said laughing. I couldn't tell her the real reason.

"I don't know, it was just so real." I said still shaking.

"Oh Mia, everything's alright, you're awake now." She said.

"Yeah, it was just a dream, thank you Alice." I said hugging her tightly, she left my room and I leaned my body against the wall as I got up, I kept picturing Jake, his bloody and lifeless body on the ground. I began to panic once more, I had to make sure he was okay, I knew Alice was probably right, but I needed to see him, I missed him, I just needed to be with him right now. I had a bit of time before we needed to get ready, so I was going down to La Push.

I ran downstairs and into my car. I was getting anxious as I drove into La Push, my nails hitting off of the steering wheel. I was still shaking from the dream and I didn't know why I was so upset by this. Finally I pulled up to the Blacks house and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I began freaking out again.

"Jacob!!!"

"Billy, are you there!"

"Jake!!"

I shouted but no one answered.

I felt extremely scared now and I had no idea what to do, then, I heard his voice.

"Mia what's wrong is everything okay?" He asked walking worriedly towards me, I took a deep breath and ran to him.

"Jake, you're okay!" I said as I ran into his arms crying.

"Of course I'm okay Mia, why are you crying?" He asked wiping my eyes.

"I had a dream, that you died Jake you, Quil and Embry, I dreamt Edward and Renesmee killed you, but it was so real, I had to make sure you were ok." I said keeping my arms around his neck as he placed his head on mine.

"Mia, shh I'm fine, jeez, you came down to make sure I was okay after a dream, plus you know I'd kick Edward's ass!" He said smiling.

"I had to Jake, you don't understand how real it was, I saw your lifeless body, and it felt like I had nothing to live for when you were gone, so I asked them to kill me, but they wouldn't. I felt so alone, if I ever lost you Jake, I don't know what I'd do." I said hugging him again.

He looked at me and put his finger on my chin. "Mi, You will never lose me, ever, I promise you that, I will always be here for you, nothing will ever happen to you, not when I'm around." He said holding me tightly.

We went into his house so he could cook dinner for Billy before he got ready for Carlisle's big night. I sat on the counter while he cooked. Whenever he had a free hand he caught mine. I couldn't help but smile at him, I was calmer when I was with him, I thought about having to go home and I hated it, I didn't want to leave him.

"Shouldn't you be going home to get ready?" He said laughing.

"Yeah I should but.."

"But you're afraid something's gonna happen me?" He said looking at me with his beautiful eyes. I nodded. He placed his arms on either side of me trapping me on the counter. He put his face close to mine.

"Mia, it was just a dream ok, nothings going to happen to me." He promised.

"Jake, I swear if something ever happens to you, I wont be too far behind, because I wont go on without you." I said trying not to cry as he placed his hands on my face.

"Mia, you can't ever say that again, if something were to happen me, you have to go on, you have too much to live for." He said.

"No Jake, my life isn't worth living without you in it. In my dream I asked them to kill me, but they wouldn't because they knew I'd rather be dead. Being alive without you, is the worse thing I could ever think about." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

He lifted my face to his and whispered. "I'll never leave you Mia, you have to believe me."

I sighed. "I believe you." I said holding his hands. He stayed close to me moving our hands to my cheek to dry me tears. Finally we looked at each other after everything was said. He smiled at me.

"You're so beautiful you know that."

"Jake, shut___" And before I could finish his lips were on mine. He kept them there for a few seconds both our eyes closed his forehead leaning on mine. Suddenly he looked at me and pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry, you better go home and get ready, I gotta shower." He said rubbing the back of his neck and quickly heading for the bathroom.

I didn't know what to say, it happened so quick, he didn't give me time to speak. The thing is, I actually liked it, I wanted to kiss him back, it felt right even though I knew it was wrong. . The whole way home I thought about Jake, my feelings for him were growing stronger and stronger, I thought it was friendship but I think I've always wanted more than that. I was thankful no one could read my mind because that kiss would be in my head all day.

**JACOB POV**

What the hell was I thinking! I had just kissed her and I was with someone else but it was amazing, I needed to find Ness and break up with her, but I could never have Mia now, they wouldn't allow it. After I break Nessie's heart they wont let my near Mia, and maybe it's for the best, I cant take her family from her.

**THE PARTY**

I wasn't in the party mood but I knew I had to make the effort for Carlisle, I wore a knee high black strapless dress with stilettos. I rode with Emmett and Rosalie to the ceremony in Rose's Mercedes. As I got out of the car I saw the pack. Quil and Embry saw me first and ran.

"Mia!!! You're back!" Quil said as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Quil, Embry, I've missed you so much!" I said hugging Embry.

"What about us?" Sam, Jared and Paul said together.

"Oh shut up and hug me you goof balls!" I said jumping into Paul's arms.

"Damn you look great!" Jared said smiling.

"Thanks Jar!" I said smiling. As I was walking in with the pack, I saw Jake outside pulling in. They waved at him and he waved back. I told them to go in and eat before there was nothing left and I'd wait for Jacob.

He tried walking passed me, but I grabbed him back.

"Hey did you not see me or something." I said sarcastically.

"Mia, I think it's best we stay away from each other tonight." He said looking away from me.

"What, why?" I asked confused.

"Because I did something really stupid earlier, I shouldn't have kissed you." He said, and it crushed me, it felt like my heart had been ripped out and torn to pieces.

"Why, because you're with Renesmee?" I asked.

"I finished with Ness, Mi, I couldn't lie anymore." He admitted. I looked at him confused.

"Lie about what Jake?"

"I couldn't keep lying to her, I don't love her Mia, How could I, not when I've imprinted on someone else." He said, I almost fainted with that, he imprinted on someone…. How could he?

"You imprinted?" I whispered, well I knew there was no chance now!

"Mia, you had to have known." He said smiling like it was a joke.

"What! Why should I have known you imprinted one someone Jake! I'm not telepathic!" I shouted, I was upset he belonged to someone. Then he placed his hands on my face.

"Mia, can you not feel it?" He asked.

"Feel what Jake? I don't understand what you're talking about." I said throwing my hands up. How was I supposed to feel anything now that he had broken my heart?

"Mia, today you said you couldn't live without me, you and I are always together, we hate being apart, do you not see what I mean?" He said looking into my eyes and it was if he was looking into my soul. That's when I realised what he meant and I began to cry.

"You imprinted on me?" I asked breathless.

"Yeah, I did but nothing is going to happen between us Mia." He said letting go of me.

" What? Jacob you cant just tell me you've imprinted on me and then say that!" I said crying.

"Mia, I cant be with you, it'll ruin your life, I'll always be your friend but if you and me ever happen, it will ruin your chance of a family with the Cullen's, and I will never ruin that for you."

"Jacob you are my family, you Billy, the pack, you know that better than anyone. I will leave them for you Jake, I need to be with you, being without you will ruin my life Jake, Please!" I said hugging him.

"Mia, I'm going to go home, it's going to be weird with me here, please don't do anything stupid." He said.

"So what Jake you're giving up on us before you give us a chance?" I asked heartbroken.

"Mia, I'm sorry, I'm doing this for you." He said getting into his Rabbit and leaving. I stood there crushed watching him drive away. I fell to the floor and I didn't care if it was dirty or torn, it didn't matter anymore, without Jake nothing mattered.

I was out there for an hour before Paul came out.

"Mia! What are you doing on the ground, are you okay?" He said picking me up.

"Did you know?" I asked my voice choked.

"Know what?" He asked putting my arms around his neck.

"That he imprinted on me?"

"He finally told you huh?"

"You knew, why didn't you say something Paul?"

"Mi, that wasn't my place, it was Jakes secret to tell you."

"He doesn't want me Paul, he told me it'll ruin everything with the Cullen's."

"Oh Mia, I'm so sorry, look Jake really does love you, he just has his reasons, he's afraid you'll lose the Cullen's and he doesn't want that for you." He said hugging me.

"But I just want him Paul, I love him so much."

After a while of crying, he got the others and they all talked to me, they didn't know what was going to happen, since none of them imprinted. Sam, had gone to talk to Jake. After the ceremony I went home and I stayed in bed for days. He didn't ring, didn't text, I heard nothing from him or the pack, none of them would answer my calls and it was tearing me apart, everyday it was harder and harder. There was a hole in my heart and it would never be replaced, it couldn't I was destined to be with Jake. I felt alone, unwanted, afraid. Everyone kept asking me what was wrong but I couldn't talk.

As I sat on my bed looking out the window watching Emmett and Rosalie clean her car, I saw the love and affection they had for each other. I just wish Jake could see things like that. Someone knocked on my door.

"Hey Mia, can I come in?" The soft voice said.

"Sure." I said quietly. It was Alice.

Alice sat over on the bed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Mia, I know what this is about." She said looking at me.

"You do?" I asked.

"I know you're in love with Jacob." She said.

I began to cry. "You're right, I am in love with him but it doesn't matter."

"Mia, he's imprinted on you, he broke up with Renesmee for you, of course it matters, he's you're soul mate." She said.

"How come this doesn't bother you?" I asked and she laughed.

"Mia, you're my sister! It wasn't your fault Jacob imprinted on you, love comes in strange ways, it's complicated but love always is."

"He said that we cant happen, because everyone would turn against me, he doesn't want me losing all of you." I said and she hugged me.

"Mia, I love you so much, and Jasper loves you so much and you know Emmett and Rosalie idolize you, Carlisle and Esme see you as a daughter too! You will not lose us! If someone told me I couldn't be with Jasper it would kill me, you need to go find Jacob and sort everything out." She said.

"Alice what about Nessie, Bella and Edward, they wont accept this, what if the others don't accept it! I mean I cant lose Jake Alice, I wont!"

"Mia, shh, listen to me, don't worry about them right now, you need to find Jake and sort this out, you have to try." Alice said, I was so glad I had her support, I knew if I had her support Jasper would support me too. I knew she was right about sorting this out, but I needed to clear my head first, so I headed down to First Beach for a walk. I sat on the beach letting the breeze run through my hair. As I watched the waves I remembered all the times the pack and I had been cliff diving and swimming and just hanging out at the beach, I missed them so much, tI hadn't seen them in days either. I felt raindrops pelt my body and it felt so good, felt refreshing. I thought long and hard about my feelings for Jacob. I didn't want to lose him, and it hurt so much when he said we could never be. I didn't want anyone else, I just wanted him and I would make him see that we could make It work. I decided to go home first and get changed, I was soaked. As I was walking up the driveway to my home, I saw Jacob outside, shirtless. He was standing there with his hands on his head, like he was contemplating going into the house. He was wet but he didn't seem to care, finally he saw me and stared,, he didn't move and I too stood still, he looked at me with guilt on his face as he breathed heavily. I wasn't angry at him, I couldn't be, not when he had always been so good and to be honest I could never feel anything but love towards him. Because that's what it was, love, I Mia Cullen was one hundred percent in love with Jacob Black and no one could ever stop this feeling.

"Jake!" I shouted.

He walked to me. "Mia" he whispered as he brushed the hair out of my face with his fingers. He was so gentle as he touched me, he leaned in slowly and finally his lips reached mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, it was perfect, and I didn't care who saw. I had given up caring. We broke apart and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"What are you doing here, you're soaked." I said as he placed him warm hands on my face.

"I was running, I asked the guys to keep me away from you, I pleaded with them to keep me away from you, I thought it was for the best, you need your family, and I promised myself I wouldn't take you away from them, and I wont, but I needed to see you Mi, I can't stay away from you anymore, I've tried, God knows I've tried, but it's too hard, I'm in pieces without you and I wont be without you, not anymore, I'll never let you go again, Mia.. I promise."

I felt relieved with his words now I knew I had him and he had me "I love you Jacob." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too…..so much" He said hugging me tightly.

"Jacob, I was in such a mess after the other night, I thought I'd lost you." I said holding him tightly.

"Mia, I told you, you wont ever lose me, I just didn't want to separate you from your family, not after everything."

"Well then Jacob, she wont have to worry anymore because she doesn't have a family anymore." I heard a voice say, it was Edward with Bella.

"What the hell is going on Jacob, tell me I didn't just see you kiss Mia." Bella shouted.

**JACOB POV**

For the past few days I had been like a heroin addict trying to get clean, I couldn't concentrate on anything other than Mia. I wanted to see her but I couldn't, I wouldn't let myself be the reason she loses her family. I needed her, how badly I wanted to break the Cullens' door down and take her away with me, go anywhere as long as it was with her….only her. I asked the pack to keep me away from her, even though I didn't want to stay away. Sam said I was crazy and now I know he was right, because today I cracked. I couldn't fight temptation anymore, I needed Mia. I couldn't believe I wasted so many days without her, but now, I was going to get her. When I went to the house, I began to think about what I was doing. Was I doing the right thing by her, "_Jacob you are my family, you Billy, the pack, you know that better than anyone. I will leave them for you Jake, I need to be with you, being without you will ruin my life Jake" _I remembered what she said the night of the award ceremony and I knew I was doing the right thing. Then I saw her beautiful figure walking up the driveway and I ran toward her, I could never stay away from her, not now, not anymore. I kissed her and it felt so right, electricity went through my whole body and then Edward and Bella showed up. I could see the fear in Mia's eyes. But I wasn't afraid, It was my job to protect her and I'd be damned If I let him or Bella touch her! Suddenly the rest of the Cullen's' except Renesmee came outside as we stood there.

"What's going on?" Carlisle questioned as Esme followed him out.

"Maybe you should ask them?" Edward said pointing at Myself and Mia.

"Mia, is there something you want to share?" Carlisle asked raising an eye, he didn't look angry just confused. I looked at Mia, who had tears coming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle." She whispered.

"Sorry for what dear." He asked and she froze.

"….Carlisle, Ja, Jake and I…. are…."

"Together." I interrupted as she sighed with relief.

"Jacob how could you do this to my daughter, after everything!" Bella shouted.

"Bella, don't give me the guilt trip, not after everything you put me through with Edward, I'm sorry for this but I finished with Nessie for a reason, I did the right thing, I couldn't lie to myself or her anymore, it's Mia I love, it's always been Mia ever since I saw her!"

The family stood there speechless as I spoke, I saw the shock on their faces but it was now or never to tell them the truth.

"So you're saying, you got bored with Renesmee and you had to update, what can you not keep it in your pants Jacob? " Edward asked and I was ready to phase and kill him, but Alice defended us. She ran to Mia.

"Edward it isn't like that at all, Jacob or Mia didn't mean to feel this way, it was fate, destiny." Alice said.

"I don't believe in destiny or Fate." Edward smirked.

"Well in this case you should Edward, because it's exactly what it is, Jacob imprinted on Mia, they can't fight the love they have for each other, it's a stronger bond than actual love, a stronger force, it's love at first sight." Alice explained to the Cullen's. Mia cried in Alice's arms as Jasper comforted her too.

"Carlisle, Esme please you have to understand, none of this is Mia's fault, I imprinted the first moment I saw her, I cant help who I imprint on, its not my decision, its fate, I was put on this earth to protect and love Mia, and that's what I'm going to do, please believe me when I say I never meant to hurt Nessie, I love her but it's a love like a brother-sister type love, I never meant to hurt any of your family, I've tried to stay away from Mia, but I cant, the imprint wont let me, I don't want her losing all of you over her loving me."

Edward and Bella laughed. "Well, I think she's lost us now, she was never family." Edward said looking at Mia in disgust, probably wondering how she could love a werewolf.

"She means more to me than your precious Bella, Mia is my family and I'll be damned if I see her leave this family." Rosalie said and I was shocked, Blondie had never stood up for me, but I knew she loved Mia. And if she loved Mia, she was a friend of mine.

"Look Edward, I love you, Bella and Nessie but Mia means a lot to me, she's my sister man, and I wont let her get kicked out of our family for loving someone she's meant to love" Emmett agreed.

Everyone looked at Carlisle and Esme for answers and opinions. "Bella, Edward I know you're upset right now, but I will not have you attack Mia or Jacob over something they cant help! I know Nessie Is upset but they never meant to hurt her or you." Carlisle said and Esme agreed, they began walking over to Mia and I.

"Jacob take care of our daughter, you have our blessing." They said smiling at us.

"I cant believe this!" Bella said.

"Bella I'm sorry, I cant help it!" Mia said.

"Mia, I cant believe you would do this to your family." Bella said disgusted.

"Do what Bella? Fall in love? Everyone falls in love, tell me Bella, how would you feel if someone told you, you couldn't be with Edward, you'd want to die right? You'd kill anyone who stood in your way, he makes you feel like you're the only person that matters in this world and without him you're empty,… well that's how I feel about Jacob, I would die without him, I'd take my life away if it meant saving him, I never meant for my love for him to hurt anyone, but I will never regret anything with Jacob, I love him… just like you love Edward, please understand." Mia said and I was speechless, hearing her shout her love me and she didn't care who heard.

***2 HOURS LATER MIA POV***

I sat on bed my after packing all of my clothes, Jake and I had decided it was best that I move in with him and Billy. I was upset that I wasn't going to be living with the Cullen's anymore but I knew I would see them everyday. Rosalie and Alice would make sure of that. Besides if I didn't visit Emmett and Jasper would make it their business to show up in La Push invited or not. Jacob said he would pick me up in a while, he was all excited and wanted to go buy new bed clothes and make it cosy for me. I loved him so much. The pack would be so happy that I would be in La Push all the time now. I finished packing my belongings and there was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened and it was Carlisle and Esme. I smiled as they came in and they smiled back. Nothing was said for several seconds so I had to break the ice. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I asked and they took a seat on my bed. "Mia, I hope you know, you don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to, this is your home!" Esme said gently taking the hair out of my face. "I know it is Esme, but I don't to cause anymore trouble than I am already." I said truthfully. "Mia you are not causing problems, this couldn't be helped, Jacob did the right thing by breaking up with Nessie, nothing happened between you too before that, you have nothing to feel bad about, Nessie will forget about this, you deserve to be happy, you've had a tough life and we want nothing but the best for you." He said. "Mia you are our daughter and don't you think we are just going to forget you because you wont be living with us, I don't want you to leave but I know Jacob Black makes you happy and that's all I care about." "Thank you, I love you both so much, you took me in when I had no one, and I will never forget that." I said hugging them both. "We love you too!" They said hugging me tightly. I heard a beep and stood up. "That must be Jake." I said drying my eyes. I said my goodbyes to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice and then made my way to Jake's truck. As I walked out I saw Renesmee standing there and I stood silent. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She looked at me and for the first time ever she smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry too, for everything Mia." I watched as the family smiled with happiness to see Nessie finally overcome hatred with love. Although Edward and Bella probably would never like me, I didn't care once I could have a friendship with Nessie.

"Take care of Jake." She whispered and I nodded.

When I got into the car Jake caught my hand and smiled the whole way home. When we pulled into his house he stopped me as I was about to get my first bag. "Jake what are you" He kissed me before I spoke again. "I've just wanted to that for so long without it being wrong." I laughed at him and wrapped myself around him. "Although, no matter how wrong we may be, I don't think I could ever give you up." He said smiling. "I love you Jake." I said kissing him again. "Well Mi, We're your family now, and I'm never gonna let you go.

* * *

**_Ok so that was Enemies Collide, I started before Christmas and it took so long to finish. Review if you have a chance. Thanks Guys. Hope everyone is having an awesome 2010 thus far! xx_**


End file.
